Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_1 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_2 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_3 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_4 Tanzaniteshadow watched. 17:01, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "Hey, Tanzaniteshadow, do you even know what's going on?" Fogface asked. The gray tom padded over to the she-cat. "What's Master and that she-cat doing, anyways?" [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 17:05, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Tanzaniteshadow smirked slightly. "Cygnetfeather is accusing you and "master" loving eachother." 17:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur sat down, washing his matted black pelt. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Seedpaw woke up in the Dark Forest. 20:25, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur opened one eye. He blinked at Seedpaw. --- Yellowflower hung over a tree branch. "Oh my. May I ask your name?" She asked Seedpaw. "Welcome." [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Seedpaw looked around, shocked. "S-Seedpaw." She mewed, her eyes wide in surprise. 20:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "That's lovely. Now go alone and see Tigerscar or Fogface, whoever's available. They'll find you a mentor, suppose." Yellowflower flicked her ears. "I'm talking too fast again. Welcome to the Dark Forest, hon." [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:34, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Seedpaw tilted her head. "What am I doing here?" She asked blankly. 20:35, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "Don't know. I can't tell you. I don't know how WinterClan works, anyway. Good luck, Seedpaw." Yellowflower pranced away to Shadefur. "Dead tree, after the trainees go home." Yellowflower smirked. Shadefur hissed. "What dead tree? Look around! And I will not meet you!" He added, storming off. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:39, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Seedpaw slumped and padded around. 20:55, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Cygnetfeather snorted. "Kay, don't confess then." she laughed. "Wey hey it's time to play" 10:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Seedpaw woke up again. 19:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Shadowslash flicked his ears. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:21, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Seedpaw trained. 02:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Pheasantwing and Silentnight sat side by side, their large eyes scanning the decaying forest like an owl looking for a mouse. "It won't be long now Pheasantwing." Silentnight purred, her green eyes standing out against her black pelt. "Spiderstorm will join us here. For what she helped do." She added, showing her yellow stained teeth in a snarl. The pale tabby tom nodded his agreements to his sister. Pheasantwing stood up and padded away, beckoning with his tail for Silentnight to follow. 21:16 Fri Jun 28 Guilttrip padded into the darkness, his eyes a glowing red. "Where's Tigerscar?" he hissed to a foggy-gray tom. 21:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The long-furred gray tom turned to Guilttrip upon the mention of the battle-scarred tom's name. "He?" he questioned. "I'm not sure - I saw him by that fallen birch a sunrise ago." Fogface then twitched his whiskers. "Why are you asking me? I haven't seen you before." [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:43, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip circled the gray tom. "I am Guilttrip, one of Tigerscar's strongest warriors?" He looked around at the surrounding darkest, and snarled out of pleasure. "Who are you?" he hissed at the gray tom, "You look too soft to be hanging around these ranks." 16:56, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw blinked his eyes as he woke up in the Dark Forest. Blinking harder, he expected more.... light. Getting to his paws, he looked around, fear prickling at his fur. The dead, blackened trees swayed with his darting eyes as he set his gaze on the starless night sky. His heart beating out of his chest, and his eyes showing to him to be the only light in the creepy place, he looked desperately around for Guilttrip, whom promised to meet him. Is ''this the place I'm supposed to go when I die? It's cold and dark! I can wait a million moons for death!'' he thought fearfully. 23:32, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur eagerly twitched his tail. "So, your paws have led you here." he meowed. Yellowflower eagerly bounced down from a tree, waving her tail. Shadowslash padded out from a bush, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Cloudsky saw Wolfpaw and whipped around. "Wolfpaw?" she meowed in astonishment. Forestpath blinked. "SummerClan." he mumbled. 23:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Seedfur, waking up, noticed the new apprentice. "Hmpf, SummerClan cats." She mewed spitefully. 23:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip gave up on the gray tom and went in pursue of Wolfpaw. Can't let any of these idiots scare him off! he mewed. His red eyes were accustomed to the darkness and gloominess that was the Dark Forest. After a little bit of searching, he spotted Wolfpaw's black and white pelt. "Wolfpaw!" he hissed. "Welcome to the D-StarClan!" 17:23, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw's eyes streched wide, "This dump is StarClan? They really have to clean it up a little," he mewed wondrously. He suddenly thought of something; he was special! StarClan chose him to train with them! He could become the best Warrior SummerClan has ever seen at this rate! 17:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip needed to convince this tom, so he raged a little. "Don't you dare disrespect StarClan in it's presence! Don't you know how many cats have faded season after season in here? It's a miracle it's this clean!" Guilttrip saw something scurrying and he crushed it, killing it with his razor-sharp claws. He picked it up by the tail and showed Wolfpaw. "See? Prey's runnin'!" The creature had the head of a rat and the body of a raven. 17:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw looked at the thing and swished his tail, "It looks weird," he mewed matter-of-factually, "Cats fade when they die? I never want to die! What if I fade because I can't fight or anything!" he wailed. 17:34, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip gulped down the ratven and licked his lips and claws. "When you're forgotten, you fade." He stood up and swished his long tail. "You see, me, I'll never fade after all I do for the Clans. And my good buddy Tigerscar will never fade either." 17:38, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw looked at Guilttrip happily, "So I won't fade if I do good things for StarClan and this Tigerscar? Who is he? What does he look like? Is he like the leader of StarClan!" he said excitedly. 17:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Gullttrip nodded and smiled sinisterly. "Old Tigerscar is a legend. He's big and black and battle scarred all over. You can say he's the leader, and he's the best fighter I know." Guilttrip saw the apprentice's beaming face and continued. "He will make you the best warrior ever!" 17:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) (Shadefur is a perv he needs to train males) Shadefur stalked up to Forestpath. "Let's go," he growled. 18:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw pawed at the floor nervously, "Will I though?" he mewed, looking around to see if Tigerscar would pop up. 16:27, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip rested his tail tip on Wolfpaw's shouder. "Of course not, Wolfie," he lied, not knowing whether this apprentice was worthy of a long happy life. He won't anyways, as once Guilttrip is through with him, he'll be destined for the Dark Forest. A loomy figure caught the attention of Guilttrip's eyes, and he smiled as a big battle scarred tom approached. "Who do we have here, Guilttrip?" he bellowed. 16:33, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw looked at Tigerscar nervously but excitedly, "Hi! I'm Wolfpaw!" he mewed to the battle-scarred tom, waving his own black tail excitedly, he was actually meeting a legend, a StarClan legend! 16:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Spiderstorm woke up on the hard ground; her amber eyes glaring as she figured out her surrounding. "Just greeat." Was all she growled; scenting two very familiar scents. The black she-cat hissed as the two scents approached. Another black she-cat almost identical; except from a hideous scar above one of her green eyes; the other a large brown tabby tom with a tail missing half of its fur. "Welcome sister." The green eyed she-cat purred; her voice was rough and almost tom like. "You seem to of stumbled into out resting place." 23:03 Thu Jul 18 Razorclaw nodded at Wolfpaw. "Welcome to the Dark Forest." He mewed gruffly. 23:05, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip shoved Razorclaw and hissed. "He means StarClan. You know old cats, alwas getting things wrong." Tigerscar flashed an evil mien at Razorclaw and led Wolfpaw with him on a stroll. "You must be here to improve your training, youngster," he growled. 14:55, July 19, 2013 (UTC) "What am I dead?" Spiderstorm growled at her siblings; her amber eyes burning with rage. The black she-cat across stifled a purr of amusement. "Not yet my dear sibling." She purred; her green eyes glaring. "However you won't make it out." The tabby tom added; his amber eyes looking to his sister for an answer. "Yes Pheasant, our sister won't make it out." "Listen Silent, you know for a fact I will. So how 'bout you drop this whole "creepy" act and let me return to WinterClan?" Spiderstorm hissed; agitated by her siblings arrogance. The she-cat known as Silent shook her head. "Are you forgetting something my dear?" She said in a calm tone. "We are still young; almost as fresh as the day you killed us. But you my dear; are an aging elder on the end of her days." The two cats started to laugh; as Spiderstorm crouched in the darkness. The skinny she-cat hissed in annoyance as she leaped at her almost identical sister. Silentnight however, was ready and slashed at the leaping she-cat's neck. Spiderstorm let out a yowl of agony as she fell to the ground. "That may of worked all those years ago; but now..." Pheasantwing hissed as he kicked dirt in the wounded she-cat's face. Spiderstorm growled as she closed her eyes. "I will be back." 05:32 Sat Jul 20 *Murderpaw padded through the undergrowth sly as a fox* *Miserypaw walks through the dark forest with a slight limp, it was from a tall lanky dark forest tom that attacked her the moment she arrived, her brown pelt was matted*--~BlazingRainstar~ 02:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Cricketpaw awoke in the Dark Forest, and shook her pelt a little bit, to remove the moss that had clung to it from her bedding. She flicked an ear, and looked around, waiting for Tigerscar to show up and begin their training session. She always looked forward to these nights- the training had helped make her stronger, and she often impressed her mentor with her strength and new ideas for moves. 16:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar moved swiftly through the shadows, Guilttrip and Fogface at his tail. His large paws caused vibrations in the ground surrounding him. He wanted his presence to be known. Slinking through the darkness, he sniffed out Cricketpaw. The little she-cat has proven herself worthy of his training, and he knew she'd be something great. The Clans would never expect Cricketpaw to be on his team. The team that would reign one day. He found her near the clearing alone. Vulnerable. Perfect timing. The battled-scarred tom turned around and faced Guilttrip. "Attack her," he hissed through a whisper. "Lets see if she can beat you." Guilttrip snorted and got ready. He squared up on his haunces and pounced on the younger cat with full force. He would show no mercy. 18:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Cricketpaw looked around her, spinning slowly in a circle. She could hear whispers in the dark bushes, and the clearing in which she was in was small- something could jump out of the shadows and attack at any instance. She unsheathed her claws as she felt vibrations on the ground from stomping, and flattened her ears. The little tabby hunkered down, into a crouch, and lashed her tail softly. Letting out a small, chirping noise, as if she were hunting, Cricketpaw braced herself for the worst. Hearing a particularly loud noise, Cricketpaw turned her head in the direction of the sound, only to see a flash of fur leaping at her. Quickly, and without proper thinking, the tabby twisted onto her back, keeping her paws outstretched in front of her. She winced as she made contact with the blur, and shoved it away with her hind legs. Scrambling to her feet, she crouched down, hissing at the attacker. Seeing that it was Guilttrip, a SummerClan warrior, she hissed even louder, leaping at the tom. With a slash of her claws, she managed to leave deep wounds across his face. Cricketpaw winced away as a spurt of blood hit her in the face from the wounds she inflicted, and bounced backwards, prepared for another strike from the warrior. 16:32, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar nodded in approval as he blended in the shadows. Guilttrip whipped his head up. Blood was oozing down his face, instantly soaking his short black fur. He didn't mind the pain. It was just weakness leaving his body. And fear. The more pain the better, right? He pounced onto Cricketpaw, starting with a gut-wrenching hiss. The red-eyed tom unsheathed claws in the muddle of his pounce, ready to show no mercy. Tigerscar's orders. He pierced his claws into the shoulder of the smaller cat, partially in revenge of the face cuts. He would kill if he had to. He wouldn't need to, probably. Tigerscar would've ordered him to. 23:28, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Cricketpaw yowled as she was taken aback by the older cat's attack, feeling his claws in her shoulder. Hissing loudly, she spun, knocking him off of her. Jumping onto him, she managed to sink her claws into his soft belly, ears flattened against her skull. She was careful to pin him down securely, and held her claws to his throat. After making sure he wasn't moving anywhere, she looked around for Tigerscar. "Tigerscar?" she called out in a low tone. "I presume you're watching." Reaching down a little further, she allowed her claws to graze the skin of his neck, knowing that if she killed him, their army would lose a potentially valuable member. 23:31, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip squirmed, trying to kick her off with his hind legs, but failed. Tigerscar emerged from the shadows, nodding his head in approval. "Well done, Cricketpaw," he mewed. Guilttrip finally got ahold of himself, and kicked Cricketpaw off. He panted and stalked towards Tigerscar. The battle scarred tom narrowed his golden eyes at the SummerClan cat. "As for you," he said with a disappointed tone. "Get better, or get out." Guilttrip muttered something under his breath, provoking Tigerscar to slam into him. Tigerscar stood next to Cricketpaw and placed his tail on her shoulder. "I cannot wait until your final assessment, where you will be fighting me." 23:40, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Cricketpaw, distracted for a moment by the arrival of her mentor, didn't see that Guilttrip had gotten a hind leg free from her pin, and hissed softly as he kicked her off. Rolling her eyes as the warrior got up and walked over to Tigerscar, Cricketpaw went to sit at his side. Listening in on their conversation, she gave Guilttrip a large grin to mock him, and stifled a snicker when Tigerscar rammed his shoulder into the warrior. Quickly taking hold of her humor, Cricketpaw looked up at Tigerscar, ears and eyes alert while he spoke to her. When he rested his tail on her shoulder, she couldn't help but feel how cold it was, and the iciness caused her to fluff up her short, usually smooth pelt a bit. She gave a small nod at his question, but was more focused on erasing the feeling of his tail on her shoulder from memory than whatever he had been saying. 23:49, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar stopped talking and sat down, licking his paws. "It's a shame Scourgepaw isn't here, isn't it, Fogface?" Tigerscsr teased, not making eye contact with the gray tom. Tigerscar was a little peeved that he lost a warrior, but also proud in little Fogface had killed the annoying scrap. Tigerscar looked through the trees. He needed to go to StarClan sometime soon. Fallowheart could be there. "Guilttrip!" he hissed at the heap of black fur under a tree. He looked up, blood stained on his face. "What?" Tigerscar shot him an evil glance, colder than ice. "Get your apprentice, Wolfypaw or something, here soon. My apprentice, Cricketpaw, will flay him!" 00:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Fogface eyed the black scarred tom, and flicked his tail tip upon hearing his question. "Sure is, Boss. He was annoying, but hey, he did something unlike certain cats around here, right?" The tom blinked before continuing his part of the conversation. "I mean, sure, there's some cats like Shadefur who do their part around here, but cats like Eveningfrost do absolutely nothing. You must punish them for not helping their true Clan - that's what you call it, right?" The fluffy gray tom shook his fur when he was finished, a bit unsettled from a previous fight earlier with Brutalpaw - he did not consider him as a true Dark Forest member, but was with Bloodpaw to merely taunt other members. Fogface's fur was a bit matted from his time in the Dark Forest, but it still had a bit of the shine it had from his long stay in StarClan - his belly wasn't too skinny yet, as he occasionally sneaked into StarClan grounds to get a mere bite. "So, what do you think we should do with those who do not serve any purpose?" Fogface asked. "Throw 'em out, kill 'em?" 00:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar snorted, thinking about the useless ball of fur that was Eveningfrost. "I'll take care of her. You'll see." Guilttrip stirred and yawned, just taking in Tigerscar's comment. "Once Wolfpaw comes back, we'll put him up against your she-cat. May the better mentor win, 'Scar." Tigerscar snorted and Guilttrip made shifty eyes with Cricketpaw. Tigerscar got up and headed back in the direction he came in. "Fogface, get up," he sneered. "Follow me." -- 00:53, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Roleplay